There are usually many storages to hold items in a vehicle, such as a cup holder at a center armrest between rear seats or a cup holder at a center console. Because of the package requirement in the vehicle, it is desirable to have a storage assembly to utilize the space efficiently to hold various items such as a cup and a cell phone.
US patent US 2015/0375685 A1 discloses a customized console system in a vehicle that includes two or more console organizers of substantially any desired configuration, a base unit having a receiver for alternately holding one of the organizers and a storage receiver for receiving and holding any of the organizer not in use. While not in use, the console organizers are held in the storage receiver positioned under a passenger seat or in a trunk of the vehicle. However, it is not convenient to have a separate storage receiver positioned at a place different from the center consol.